The present invention relates to a device for fixing an ultrasonic probe to a vessel.
Ultrasonic probes are used for measuring various parameters of a medium, e.g., flow rates, levels, thicknesses, and for detecting impurities.
All these probes have a maximum working temperature either to avoid their destruction or for the reliability and reproducibility of the measurement.
An ultrasonic device for measuring the height of a liquid contained in a vessel such as a pressurized tank is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,038. A plug is screwed through the side of the tank, and a piezoelectric element is disposed within the plug. It is indicated that the piezoelectric element may be fitted with cooling means, but without specifying the nature thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,345 describes the use of an ultrasonic probe for monitoring the thickness of a refractory lining covering the internal wall of a vessel such as a high-temperature synthesis reactor. This probe, of tubular shape, passes through the wall of the reactor and its refractory lining. At the inner end of the tube there is fixed an ultrasonic transmitter, and at the outer end of the tube are disposed cooling fins.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,452 describes an ultrasonic viscosimeter for monitoring the viscosity of a resin disposed in a vessel such as an autoclave. An ultrasonic transmitter is fixed onto one of two buffers which are arranged one on top of the other. The transmitter is fixed to the first buffer by a tin/silver alloy. The second buffer, preferably made of aluminum, is covered with copper by electrolysis in order to be welded more easily to the first buffer which is preferably made of copper. The viscosimeter projects into the autoclave. The echo generated at the interface of the two buffers and that generated at the interface with the resin are processed by a computer in order to determine the viscosity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,755 describes an ultrasonic device for treating molten aluminum. The device includes a water-cooled probe which projects into the aluminum.
Ultrasonic probes have also been used to measure flow rates of high temperature fluids disposed in vessels such as conduits. This technique is described in KIRKOTHMER Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, 3rd edition, supplement vol. pages 489-490. An emitter is arranged against the external wall of a pipe. The receiver is arranged diametrically opposite to the emitter.
One shortcoming of the above-described arrangements is that the probes are of complicated design and cannot be quickly disassembled and disconnected from the member to which it is attached. Hence, considerable time and effort is required if it is desired to take measurements at various locations by the same probe.
It would be desirable to provide a more easily dissemblable ultrasonic probe arrangement which protects the ultrasonic elements (i.e., the receiver and emitter) from the heat of the medium being measured.